The Lost Memory
by Silvis-Chan
Summary: La vida de Luka Megurine cambiara, un día que perdió su memoria, pero... ¿como es que la perdió? ¿acaso alguien la golpeo? Algo tuvo que pasar, algo que relaciona... a dos inmortales
1. Chapter 1

THE LOST MEMORY

Capitulo 1

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation**_

Era una tarde lluviosa en Tokio, Japón, como todas, todo transcurría normal, o al menos para otras personas…

-¿Cómo se siente señorita Luka?- Pregunto

-Bien….-Contesto fríamente

La enfermera era la primera vez que veía a alguien tan afectado por perder la memoria, era como si Luka haiga perdido facciones, emociones, todo…

-La dejare descansar, si necesita algo puede presionar este botón y vendré- Menciono

Luka asintió sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, eso aterraba demasiado a la enfermera, salió lentamente de la habitación, para dejar a Luka descansar.

Pero… Luka no podía descansar, algo no estaba bien, algo había pasado pero… ¿Qué? ¿Qué hizo que Luka perdiera la memoria?

-¿Qué me paso?- Se pregunto a si misma

Luka estaba por cerrar sus ojos, cuando se escucho la ruidosa puerta de madera.

-Adelante…- Ordeno Luka

Entraron y era Miku y Meiko, aunque… se veían demasiado preocupadas

-¡HOLA LUKA!- Menciono la peli azul

-Hola….-Musito

Miku la abrazo fuertemente, Luka le correspondió el abrazo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Menciono Meiko

-Bien…- Contesto

Miku y Meiko se asustaron bastante, al ver que sus facciones no cambiaban, era una seriedad absoluta.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso Luka?- Pregunto Miku

-¿Logras recordar algo?- Pregunto la peli marrón

-No…solo...tengo…esto…-Contesto Luka

Meiko y Miku miraron era una flor amarilla era de cristal, era una flor muy hermosa, no parecía real.

-¡Es muy linda!- Menciono Miku

-Lo sé…- Musite Luka

-Por el momento, solo tenemos esto… hay que esperar- Menciono Meiko

-Sí, gracias por preocuparse por mi- Dijo Luka

Meiko y Miku sonrieron y abrazaron a Luka para saber que la ayudaran siempre, nunca la abandonaran.

-Descansa Luka, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí…- Menciono Meiko

Luka sonrío y cerró lentamente sus ojos, Miku se durmió al lado de Luka abrazándola como toda una bebe, Meiko se sentó en el sofá cerca de la ventana.

Para pensar que fue lo que paso con Luka... ¿acaso alguien la golpeo? ¿Alguien le hizo daño? Nada tenía sentido, nada…

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno aquí esta el fanfic, espero y les guste me inspire en una canción Vocaloid, y bueno muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mis fanfic y por apoyarme en mis proyectos espero y les guste.**

**Nos vemos, Besitos.**


	2. ¿Rosas?

THE LOST MEMORY

Capitulo 2

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation**_

Para pensar que fue lo que paso con Luka... ¿acaso alguien la golpeo? ¿Alguien le hizo daño? Nada tenía sentido, nada…

…

-¡LUKA DESPIERTA, DESPIERTA!- Exclamaba Miku

Luka abrió sus ojos lentamente, con una expresión de enojo, odiaba que la despertaran a gritos.

-¿Q-Que pasa?- Pregunto molesta

-¡Te darán de alta, ya vas a ir a la casa!- Contesto alegre la peli azul

Luka sonrió un poco, y suspiro al saber que regresaría, a su casa.

-Esta bien…-Menciono Luka

Miku y Meiko sonrieron al ver que Luka sonreía, no tardaron demasiado, en arreglar a Luka para llegar a la casa, donde la esperaba una sorpresa.

-¡SORPRESA LUKA!- Exclamaron

Todos sonrieron al ver a Luka sana y salva, Teto y Rin, cargaron dos cajas de color rosa y amarilla, eran regalos para Luka.

-G-Gracias- Menciono Luka

Luka sonrío y tomo las dos cajas para colocarlas en su piernas, Len y Haku se acercaron para darle su regalo, aunque…Haku tenía algo de especial en su regalo.

-Es una…de mis cervezas preferidas- Menciono Haku

-Gracias Haku- Menciono

Haku sonrío y abrazo a Luka, Luka sonrío al saber que sus amigos si les importaba. Y no la tomaban como una mamá molesta.

-Ten L-Luka…e-este es mío- Yuma

Luka lo tomo y le sonrío, Yuma no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver la sonrisa de la peli rosa.

-Gracias Yuma- Menciono

Yuma no pudo evitar salir corriendo de la habitación, ya que no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Luka solo sonrío al ver esa escena tan graciosa, y miro todos sus regalos para abrirlos y disfrutar de las sorpresas de sus amigos.

-Gracias a todos por darme estos lindos regalos- Agradeció

Todos sonrieron al ver que Luka recobraba su sonrisa de siempre, y no tenía una cara vacía sin emociones.

-¡Esperen hay otro regalo!- Menciono Teto

Todos la miraron y vieron que en sus manos traía una gran caja negra, decorada con un moño rojo.

-¿De quién es?- Pregunto Luka

-No tiene destinatario- Contesto Teto

Teto coloco la caja en la mesa de cristal, ese regalo deslumbraba demasiado.

-¡Ábrelo Luka!- Exclamo Rin

Luka miro con un poco de temor a Meiko y Meiko asintió con un poco de nervios, esa caja se veía demasiado sospechosa.

-Esta bien…-Dijo Luka

Abrió lentamente la caja, y se encontró con una rosa con el color amarillo, con una mancha morada… como si lo opacara…

-Es lo mismo…- Musito Luka

Meiko se quedo en shock, como es que lograron saber donde vivía Luka.

-V-Vamos por el pastel- Menciono Meiko

Todos se levantaron para caminar alegremente a la cocina.

-¿Es la misma rosa no es así?- Pregunto Miku

-Si…pero es diferente…tiene una mancha morada…-Contesto Luka

Meiko y Miku, se miraron sin encontrar respuesta alguna.

¿Acaso es un acosador? ¿Es el que hizo que Luka perdiera su memoria? ¿Quién?

**¡HOLA!**

**Muchas gracias por mi primer comentario, y gracias por animarme a continuar el Fanfic, bueno aquí esta espero y sea de su agrado.**

**-BERTHA NAYELLY**

**-PINGIKAZNT**

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	3. ¿Asesinos? cap 3

THE LOST MEMORY

Capitulo 3

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation**_

¿Acaso es un acosador? ¿Es el que hizo que Luka perdiera su memoria? ¿Quién?

…

Luka tomo la flor con delicadeza, ya que parecía que sus pétalos se caerán en cualquier momento, era una flor muy hermosa… pero… esa mancha morada ¿que significara?

-Esto esta mal…- Musito Meiko

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Pregunto Luka

-No lo sé…-Menciono rendida Miku

Meiko suspiro rendida al igual que Miku, ya que esto era como un callejón sin salida.

-Luka…no recuerdas algo…- Dijo Meiko

Luka negó y suspiro, se sentía igual que Miku y Meiko, se sentía muy mal y preocupada porque sus amigas están arriesgando su vida por protegerla y saber quien borro su memoria.

-Tranquila Luka…Lo sabremos- Musito Meiko

Luka asintió y dejo sus regalos a un lado para ir a la cocina a disfrutar de su pastel de bienvenida.

-Esta muy delicioso, ¿verdad Luka?- Pregunto Len

-Si esta muy delicioso- Contesto Luka

Luka disfruto su pastel, que preparo con mucho cariño, para ella.

-Gracias por el pastel Teto y Rin- Agradeció Luka

Teto y Rin sonrieron y continuaron disfrutando del delicioso pastel, aunque… la rosa aun ocupaba toda la mente de Luka, toda…

-Luka ¿quieres jugar? – Pregunto Len

-N-No gracias, pero tengo que salir- Contesto Luka

Luka coloco su plato en el lavavajillas, y se dirigió a la puerta, tomo su abrigo y una pequeña bufanda de color rosa, tomo su bolsa y salió, quería despejar su mente.

-¿Quién me las enviara?, ¿Acaso es un acosador?- Se pregunto Luka

Luka apresuro su paso para llegar al parque más cercano. No tardo en llegar y mirar a muchos niños y madres sonriendo y riendo.

La peli rosa tomo asiento en una de las bancas para mirar a los pequeños niños correr y sonreír, eso ocupaba su mente por un momento. Hasta que…

-Luka…-Susurraron

Luka miro con miedo y desesperación a todos lados, no había nadie cerca de ella, nadie…

Miro hacia abajo para tranquilizarse, miro hacia al lado de su banca y era una rosa, azul y morada… ¿Cómo?

Luka la tomo lentamente y la miro la rosa estaba separada por los dos colores bajo la mirada y en la rosa había una nota.

La tomo y decía: _ESTAMOS CERCA_ la peli rosa se asusto demasiado y no pudo evitar lanzar la rosa, cayó en el pasto húmedo, se levanto lentamente y decidió regresar a la casa lo más rápido posible.

La lluvia no tardo en cubrir la cuidad completa y cubrir a Luka, eso la tranquilizo un poco pero… a la vez hizo que su mente empezara a molestarla más y más.

Como si intentara recordar algo. Pero… ¿Qué?

-¡¿Luka estas bien?!- Pregunto Lily

Luka levanto su mirada y miro a Lily preocupada.

-S-Si…T-Tranquila…-Contesto difícilmente

Lily la cubrió con su sombrilla y la abrazo, para tranquilizarla.

-Vamos a mi casa, para que te tranquilices- Menciono

Luka asintió y camino al lado de Lily, se sentía segura al lado de ella, después de tanto tiempo de no hablar con ella.

La casa de Lily era acogedora y linda, Luka tomo asiento y Lily acerco una bandeja con una pequeña tetara y unas pequeñas tazas.

-¿Que hacías sola Luka?- Pregunto Lily sirviendo

-Quería pasear un poco, gracias- contesto Luka tomando la taza

-Es muy peligroso, han informado varios asesinatos cerca de ese parque- Musito Lily

-¿A-Asesinatos?- Pregunto confusa

-S-Si…pero… ese asesino deja rosas, algunas veces rosas moradas o azules-Contesto

Luka se quedo en shock, al saber que esa rosa que encontrón en el parque era de ese asesino y ¿porque ella? ¿Ella que hizo?

**¡HOLA!**

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo espero y sea de su agrado, y bueno ya se parecía una narración de un detective pero… ¡TENIA MUCHAS GANAS DE HACERLO! W**

**Espero y les guste y muchas gracias por, leerlo.**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-BERTHA NAYELLY**

**-PINGIKAZNT**

**Saludos y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	4. El Recuento De Los Daños cap 4

THE LOST MEMORY

Capitulo 4

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation**_

Luka se quedo en shock, al saber que esa rosa que encontrón en el parque era de ese asesino y ¿porque ella? ¿Ella que hizo?

…

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- Pregunto Lily preocupada

-Tranquila Lily, voy a estar bien, gracias- Contesto Luka

Luka se despidió de Lily y comenzó otra vez su camino a su hogar, pero…se sentía observada, pero como era eso posible si era muy poca gente y la mayoría no le prestaba atención a la peli rosa, algo esta muy mal…

-Luka…espera…-Susurraron

Luka se asusto demasiado al escuchar esa voz masculina, no pudo evitar correr, para llegar a su hogar, donde estaría segura.

-¡LUKA TRANQUILA!- Menciono Teto

Luka se tranquilizo y tomo asiento en el sofá, estaba demasiada agitada, esa voz, la rosa todo la tenia confundida.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Luka?!- Pregunto Meiko preocupada

-¡¿Te lastimaron?!- Pregunto Miku

-N-No…E-estoy bien…e-estaré en mi habitación- Contesto Luka

Luka subió lentamente en compañía de Teto y Miku, entro y agradeció por haberla acompañado, cerro lentamente la puerta.

-¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI?!- Pregunto Luka

La peli rosa, miro a los rincones de su habitación, a todos los rincones, pero nada… no recibía respuesta, Luka temía por su vida y por la de sus amigos.

Luka tomo asiento en la orilla de su cama, y se tranquilizo un poco, no era muy bueno perder la cordura en un momento como este.

Miro a su mesa de noche y había una nota, se levanto lentamente con un poco de miedo y la tomo, la nota decía: **NO QUERIA LASTIMARTE…PERDÓN…**

Luka no recordaba, nada, todo era demasiado confuso, acaso antes de perder la memoria alguien la golpeo y consiguió borrar parte de su memoria, pero… ¿Quién?

Miro nuevamente la nota, y venia escrita con tinta morada… Luka trato de recordar, pero no tuvo éxito, necesitaba saberlo, ¡lo necesitaba!

No encontró ningún indicio en su memoria, nada…todo ese momento estaba en blanco, se recostó lentamente en su cama, y cerro sus ojos para poder descansar algo… o tratar de recordar algo…

Pasaron unos minutos y Luka despertó sobresaltada, había recordado algo… ¡ALGO QUE LA AYUDARIA!

***P.O.V. Luka***

-¡¿Quién es él?!- Me pregunte

Era un chico, pero… no logre ver su rostro, pero… su vestimenta y cuerpo si… ¿Quién es? Tengo que recordar ese sueño, para representarlo e ir a investigar.

***Flash Back***

-¡Es muy bonito este lugar!- Mencione alegre

Mire a ese chico y el sonreía, se veía alegre al verme así, pero… porque no se acerca a mí, acaso le molesta el sol, o mi presencia, por favor que cosas dijo… ¿acaso es algo sobrenatural? No creo…

-Luka puedes venir…- Menciono preocupado

Me acerque lentamente, y lo mire se veía demasiado preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte confusa

-El esta cerca, y no quiero que te lastime… te protegeré, no quiero perderte…- Contesto

Me acaricio mi mejilla y su tacto de su mano con mi mejilla era demasiado frio, su piel…era fría como el hielo.

-Tranquilo…estaré bien- Mencione alegre

El sonrió y me abrazo fuertemente, yo le correspondí el abrazo por instinto pero… ¿Quién eres tú?  
¿Quién eres?

***Fin del Flash Back***

Logre representarlo a la perfección cosa que me alegro bastante, no soy muy buena dibujando pero…el me quedo perfecto, tome la hoja y lo mire una y otra vez pero nada…

¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Alguien giro la perilla de mi habitación y dirigí mi mirada rápidamente y era Meiko.

-Luka, la cena esta lista- Menciono Meiko

Mire la puerta y la vi, a Meiko se veía preocupada aun, me duele bastante verlos así.

-Si en un momento bajo- Dije alegre

Meiko sonrió y cerró lentamente la puerta, guarde el dibujo en una de mis tantas libretas y baje, para la cena, mañana sabré quien eres tú, lo sabré…

…

Cenaron alegremente, a todos les alegro que Luka se sintiera mejor, pero… ¿Quién era ese chico?

**¡HOLA!**

**Perdón por tardarme en subir capitulo, es que estoy un poco triste, pero ya regrese, espero y les guste este capítulo y bueno la pregunta del día es: ¿QUIÉN SERA ESE CHICO? Espero y la respondan, y muchas gracias por leer mi fanfic sus comentarios me animan a seguir gracias.**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-BERTHA NAYELLY**

**-PINGIKAZNT**

**-RUI-CHAN**

**-RIN AKITA**

**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima hermosas.**


	5. Son Solo Leyendas

THE LOST MEMORY

Capitulo 5

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Yamaha Corporation**_

Cenaron alegremente, a todos les alegro que Luka se sintiera mejor, pero… ¿Quién era ese chico?

…

***En la mañana***

Luka despertó demasiado, temprano ya que, esto lo quería investigar sola, tomo su dibujo y una libreta para anotar información, salió de la casa sin hacer nada de ruido, no le gusta molestar a sus amigos.

Su primer punto de investigación seria, donde han ocurrido los asesinatos, al parecer ocurrió en un jardín un tanto alegado de la cuidad y en una casa un tanto abandonada, aun se mantenía en buen estado.

Luka busco la dirección de la casa, y logro encontrarla en un periódico local, se apresuro a llegar a la casa, y llego.

Era una casa demasiado grande, un poco desgatada pero nada que no pudiera repararse, camino hasta la entrada de la casa, y abrió lentamente la puerta, tenía bastante miedo de que algo la atacara.

La abrió y lo único que había era muebles antiguos, cuadros todo era de la época antigua, y demasiado polvo y algunos pequeños bichos.

-Al parecer…si esta deshabitada…- Menciono Luka

Luka no podía evitar estornudar o toser por el exceso de polvo que había en esa casa, era demasiado, y era muy imposible respirar.

-El asesinato ocurrió en la planta de arriba, en la última habitación- Musito Luka

Luka subió con pasos lentos la escalera, ya que parecían que en cualquier momento se iban a derrumbar, miro la última habitación y era una gran puerta, de madera color…morado…

-¡¿M-Morado?!- Se pregunto Luka

Luka se aterro al ver ese color, no era que le disgustara si no le recordaba esa pequeña nota, y ese chico, su blusa era de color morado, le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar que ese chico se encontraba hay.

Sus pasos eran lentos y silenciosos, no quería hacer ningún ruido, por si alguien se encontraba en la casa, y en especial ese chico.

Entro y esa puerta produjo un gran rechinido que recorrió toda la casa, Luka no le prestó mucha atención ya que el cuarto, era demasiado elegante y a la vez hermoso.

La peli rosa se dispuso a inspeccionar cada rincón del cuarto, era demasiado hermoso a la vista, era la primera vez que Luka veía un cuarto así.

***P.O.V Luka***

Era un cuarto demasiado elegante y hermoso, todo de el era muy hermoso. Pero… en el centro del cuarto había un enorme cuadro con un chico sentado en una silla, esa silla se asimilaba a la silla de los reyes…pe-pero…ese chico es…

Me apresure a buscar el dibujo entre mi mochila y logre encontrarlo, lo tome en mi manos y lo levante, miraba el cuadro y el dibujo… ¡ERA EL!

¡Si era el! No podía equivocarme, abajo del cuadro había una pequeña placa dorado, donde decía el nombre.

Me acerque pero al momento que quería saber su nombre se escucho un gran estruendo abajo, me asuste demasiado y guarde el dibujo, abrí lentamente la puerta y pude ver una sombra oscura que me observaba. ¡TENGO QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

La cerré y le coloque seguro, por si quería entrar esa sombra oscura o lo que fuera, abrí la ventana, y baje lentamente por unas lianas que colgaban de la pared, por suerte no me lastime, pero esa sombra… quería algo de mí.

Me alegue lo más rápido que pude de esa tenebrosa casa, y me dirigí a mi segundo punto que era la biblioteca, ahora que sabia quien era, tendría que ver información de él… en alguna de las bibliotecas.

…

Luka entro y se dirigió a la zona de biografías y casas embrujadas, no tardo en encontrar el libro donde vendría información sobre esa casa y ese misterioso chico.

Era un libro bastante grande… y demasiadas paginas.

-Creo que tardare un poco…- Menciono Luka

Pasa y pasaba pagina, una tras otra y no había nada sobre esa casa, hasta que…

-¡Aquí esta!- Exclamo Luka alegre

Busco nuevamente su dibujo y lo coloco en la mesa, miro la información y se dispuso a leerla.

_**Cuenta la leyenda… que en la época colonial la familia Shion Kamui, tuvo la dicha de tener a dos varones, cosa que alegro al conde de esa casa.**_

_**Pero esa dicha fue arrebatada por una maliciosa bruja, que deseaba deseaba ver esa familia arder a como dé lugar, ya que fue rechazada de joven por el conde, cosa que hizo tenerle un gran rencor y odio a su nueva esposa y a sus dos hijos, esos hijo debían ser de ella y no de la otra mujer, que se por cierto se llama Rosalinda Shion, era una mujer muy amable y cariñosa, era conocida por todos en esa región.**_

_**Lo que logro que el conde Kamui la conociera y se enamorara rotundamente de él pero… el día de la desgracia ocurrió en el cumpleaños de uno de los niños, la celebración era por sus 6 años cumplidos cosa que alegro a todos en la familia. **_

_**Pero la bruja que se llamaba Annie tenía preparada la maldición para los dos chicos, que solo eran dos inocentes niños.**_

_**Annie antes de su cumpleaños del chico, le regalo un dulce y le pidió que le diera otro a su hermano mayor, la diferencias de años no era muy considerable, el era un año menor que su hermano, así que se llevaban muy bien ya que no era tanta la diferencia.**_

_**Annie le dijo al chico esto antes de darle el pequeño chocolate.**_

_**-Tú y tu hermano lo comerán a las 12 de la noche, y pedirán un deseo, ya que este chocolate es mágico y cumple cualquier obsequio- Menciono Annie**_

_**-¡¿Enserio?!- Pregunto el chico emocionado**_

_**-Si, así que tiene que comerlo a las 12 para que se te cumpla tu deseo- Contesto Annie**_

_**-Gracias Señora, nos vemos luego- Menciono **_

_**Annie, sonrío al ver al inocente chico ir a su hogar, con una gran sonrisa, era tan fácil engañarlos a esa edad.**_

_**El chico no tardo en contarle a su hermano y él se emociono al saber que cumpliría cualquier deseo, así que, después de la fiesta fueron a su escondite secreto que es, en un pasadizo secreto de la habitación del pequeño chico.**_

_**-¡Ya es hora comételo!- Menciono el hermano mayor**_

_**Los dos se lo comieron y pidieron su anhelado deseo, abrieron los ojos pero nada…no ocurrió nada…**_

_**-¡Es una farsa!- Exclamo el hermano mayor molesto**_

_**Se levanto molesto y estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano menor, pero un dolor punzante le llego al corazón, lo cual hizo que cayera y empezara a convulsionarse.**_

_**-¡HERMANO REACCIONA!- Exclamo el pequeño asustado**_

_**El no tardo en sentir el mismo dolor y convulsionarse al lado de su hermano, antes de su "muerte" los dos se miraron pero… no era una mirada de odio o de amor… solo era una mirada de despedida.**_

_**Al día siguiente los encontraron muertos, causa de muerte: CONVULSION, la familia estaba en shock ellos no sabían como había ocurrido y menos sus padres, el funeral se llevo a cabo y todo transcurrió normal, los llevaron a sepultar, en un cementerio demasiado hermoso.**_

_**La noche no tardo en caer y cubrir a la cuidad con su manto negro, pero…algo sucedió en el cementerio…algo extraño…**_

_**-¡Hey! ¿Vas a salir o te ayudo?- Pregunto impaciente el hermano mayor**_

_**Así es ellos se habían convertido en inmortales, el hermano mayor no tardo en darse cuenta, y salió lo más rápido de su ataúd al parecer su hermano aun no.**_

_**-¡Que tardado eres!- Menciono molesto**_

_**Enterró su mano en la tierra y abrió el ataúd y lo saco, su hermano menor estaba asustado.**_

_**-¡¿Q-Que nos paso?!- Pregunto asustado**_

_**-Somos… inmortales… ¡NO ES GENIAL!- Exclamo alegre**_

_**El hermano menor asintió y volvieron a acomodar un poco sus tumbas y salieron a zacear su sed de sangre.**_

_**Aun…. La casa esta en pie… dicen que los hermanos la protegen y no dejan que entren humanos, y si entran los mataran… aunque… solo es una leyenda o ¿es realidad?**_

Luka volteo la pagina y ahí estaban los dos hermanos, eran fotos de los cuadros, Luka miro el cuadro del chico que ella buscaba y su nombre era…  
KAMUI GAKUPO….

-¿G-Gakupo?- Se pregunto a su misma

Luka trato de recordar un nombre parecido pero nada… nada…

-¡Maldición!- Exclamo molesta

Luka cerró el libro no sin antes escribir la historia y dirigirse a su hogar a analizar más sobre esto…

**¡HOLA!**

**Perdón por hacerlo tan largo, pero no podía evitarlo… estoy inspirada y pues espero y les guste y la pregunta del día es: ¿GAKUPO TUVO QUE VER CON LA PERDIDA DE MEMORIA DE LUKA?**

**Mis lectoras:**

**-BERTHA NAYELLY**

**-PINGIKAZNT**

**-RUI-CHAN**

**-RIN AKITA**

**Nos vemos, hasta la próxima hermosas.**


End file.
